A Misunderstanding
by jamesb497
Summary: Alisa is mad at Rean again. What did he do this time? Read and find out.


Summery

Alisa is mad at Rean again. What did he do this time? Read and find out.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive spelling and punctuation R&R and enjoy.

* * *

It was a normal day in Trista. Rean was walking around after class. He was just enjoying his day when.

"Hey Rean ."

"Huh."

Rean turned around and saw his friend Elliot coming up to him.

"Hey Elliot what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much… Hey Rean did you do something to make Alisa mad at you again?"

Rean thought about it for a moment, but he came up with nothing that he had done recently could have made her mad at him.

"No. Nothing that I'm aware of at least, but it is possible that I did something without realizing it. Why?"

"Well in class today I noticed the she was glaring at you pretty hard in class today."

(No wonder I felt someone was watching me in class today.) he thought.

"Well having her mad at me is never a good sign."

"Yea and if I noticed I'm sure the others have noticed it as well."

"Yea well I better go and find her and talk to her. See you back at the dorm alright."

"Alright and Rean Good luck."

"Thanks knowing my luck I'll need it."

(What did I do to make her mad at me this time.) He thought as he walked off to find her.

* * *

(I can't believe him.) Alisa thought as she was walking around after practice. I finally managed to gather the courage to do it and he didn't even show up.

Alisa had made a plan to confess her feelings for Rean. She left a letter telling him to meet her at the Old School House so that she can tell him. She expected him to show, but she waited and waited and he didn't come. "Rean you jerk." she muttered under her breath.

"What did he do this time?"

"Ahh." Alisa turned and saw Fie on a nearby bench.

"Oh hey Fie were you taking a nap?"

"Yaaaawwwwnn. Yep." She said as she sat up. "And you didn't answer my question what did he do this time?"

"Oh well he-he." she said debating if she should tell her or not.

"Forget it."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Alisa. I'm not going to force you to tell me."

Alisa smiled at her.

"Thanks Fie it's not that I want to tell you it's just complicated."

"It's alright."

"Thanks Fie I'll let you get back to your nap."

"Kay." she said as she laid back down and went back to sleep.

(I'll never understand how she can just sleep anywhere.) She thought as she walked off.

* * *

Rean was walking around the school grounds looking for Alisa, but he could not find her.

"Where is she?" he said to himself.

"Looking for someone?"

"Huh." Rean turned and saw Jusis standing there.

"Oh hey Jusis what are you up to?"

"I finished with the riding club today. So I'm going back to the dorm."

"Oh alright. Hey have you seen Alisa?"

"No I haven't, but I assume the reason why you're looking for her is to apologize for whatever you did this time. I'm I correct?"

Rean sighed "Yea you're sharp as always Jusis."

"And what in Aidios's name did you do this time if I may ask?"

"To be honest I'm still figuring that out myself."

"I see very well. I'll see you back at the dorm." he said as he walked off.

"Alright see you later."

Rean continued to look around campus looking for her.

(Come on Alisa where are you?)

* * *

Alisa was still walking around campus thinking.

"Hey Alisa?"

"Huh?" she turned and saw Laura and Emma.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much me and Laura were heading back to the dorm want to come with?"

Alisa thought about it for a moment before decided against it.

"No thank you I want to walk around a bit more."

"Alright then see you later." Alisa then began to walk off.

"Alisa wait." Laura said

"Huh. Yes Laura?"

"I understand if it is non of my bushiness, but I noticed that you were glaring pretty hard at Rean in class today."

"Now that you mention it she was." Emma said.

"So if I may ask what did Rean do to make you so mad at him this time?"

"Well well I." Alisa like with Fie was debating on if she should tell them or not.

"Alisa you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Emma said.

"Yes indeed if you don't want tell us right now that's fine."

Alisa give them both a smile. "Thanks girls it's not that I don't want to tell you it's just that I'm not ready."

"It's alright Alisa when you're ready you can tell us." Emma said

"Yes we'll listen when you're ready."

"Thanks." Alisa said.

"Well we'll be off. See you back at the dorm." Laura said.

"See you later Alisa." Emma said.

"Bye see you back at the dorm."

Alisa turned and walked off and the other two walked back to the dorm.

* * *

(Come on how hard its it to find someone in this school.) Rean thought as he was running around looking for Alisa.)

"Maybe she went back to the dorm." he said out loud.

"Looking for Alisa?"

"Huh" Rean looked and saw Fie on a bench.

"Oh hey Fie sleeping like always."

The girl gave a nod in reply.

"Anyway you didn't answer my question. Are you looking for her?"

"Yea. Have you seen her?"

"Yep. A few minutes ago she went that way."

"Really thanks Fie." he said.

"Wait."

"Huh what?

"What did you do to make her mad at you this time."

"That's what I'm going to find out. Later." He said as he ran off.

"Later."

Rean continued to run until he saw Laura and Emma.

"Rean." Emma said.

"Oh hello Rean." Laura said.

"Hey girls how you see Alisa?"

They both nodded.

"Yea we saw her just a minute ago." Emma said.

"Where?"

"Over there." Laura said. As she pointed in the direction.

"Great thanks." he said.

"Rean wait.?" Laura said.

"Huh yes Laura?"

"If I may ask what did you do this time?"

"I don't know,but I'm going to find out."

"Alright we'll see you back at the dorm then." she said.

"Alright later." he said as he ran off.

A minute later he finally found her.

(Finally.) Rean thought as he ran up to her.

"Alisa." he said.

"Huh." Alisa turned around and saw the person that had been on her mind all day.

"What do you want Rean?" she said with venom in her voice.

(Ok they were right she is very mad at me.) he thought.

"Alright Alisa I'll just come out and say it . What did I do to make you so mad at me this time?

(Oh he want's to know alright I'll tell him.) she thought.

"Alright Rean you want to know what you did that made me so mad at you this time?" she said with the amount of venom in her voice increasing.

"Y-yes." he said.

"Alright yesterday I left you a letter in your desk telling you to meet me at the old school house."

"Wait that letter was from you?"

"Yes it was and I waited and waited, but you never showed up." she said while poking him in the chest.

"Alisa I never read the letter."

"What you didn't read it!" Alisa exclaimed.

"Wait wait let me explain. I saw the letter but I never got the chance to read it because the instructor needed help with something and dragged me off before I could read it.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _It was after school and Rean was getting his things ready to head back to the dorm. Then he spotted something in his desk._

 _(Huh what's this?) he thought as he pulled out a letter. (A letter who's it from?) Rean looked at the letter and saw that it didn't say who it was from. (Well might as well open it and see what it says). Just as Rean was about to open the letter._

" _Rean? Oh good you're still here."_

 _Rean turned and saw Sara standing there._

" _Oh hello instructor did you need something?"_

" _Yea I need you help with something. Do you mind?"_

 _Rean shook his head "No not at all just give me a minute."_

 _Rean once again tried to open the letter only for Sara to grab his arm._

" _Sorry Rean but this can't wait." She said as she dragged him out of the class._

 _Rean dropped the unopened letter on the floor._

" _Hey wait."_

* * *

End of flashback

"And by the time I got back the letter was gone."

(That does seem like something the Instructor would do.) Alisa thought.

"So you didn't even get the chance to read it?"

"Yes and I swear to Aidios that's the truth."

She looked into his eyes to trying to determine if he was lying or not, but she could not find a trace.

"Oh I see." she said regretting ever being angry with him.

"I'm so sorry Alisa. If I had-."

"Stop." she said cutting him off. "It's alright Rean you didn't know."

"Well alright then." he said then they both shook hands beginning a new.

"By the way. Why did you want to talk to me at the old school house anyway?" Rean asked.

"Oh well I." Sigh Just forget about it Rean.

"Forget about it are you sure?"

"Yea just forget about it." (I need more time before I can tell you that I love you.)

Then she saw Rean take a step back.

"Rean what's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Alisa you love me?"

"Wh-what but how?" then she covered her mouth with her hands. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

She saw him nod. Alisa didn't know what to do so she took a step back before she ran.

"Alisa wait." She heard him call out, but she didn't care she just kept running.

"Rean you idiot." he said to himself before he ran after her.

Meanwhile.

Machias and Gaius were walking out of the library.

"I appreciate your help with studying Machias." Gaius said.

"Think Nothing of it. This was a good review for me as well."

Then they both saw Alisa running towards the Old School House.

"Was that Alisa?" Gaius asked.

"Yes and it seemed to me like she was crying." Machias said while adjusting his glasses.

"Machias Gaius!"

They both turned and saw Rean running up to them.

"Have either of you seen Alisa."

They both nodded and pointed towards the old school house.

"Got it thanks." he said as he run off

"Rean wait." he hear Machias called out, but he didn't stop running.

* * *

When Rean got to the old schoolhouse where she saw Alisa crying under a tree. At the sight of her crying he felt his heart break a little. He carefully walked up to her and knelled down.

"I such an idiot. I bet he doesn't even like me like that. He probably has feelings for Laura or Towa or some other girl." he heard her say while still crying.

Rean couldn't take it anymore and he wrapped his arms around her. As soon as Alisa felt his arms wrap around her she immediately tried to get out and run again. But Rean only held her tighter and would not let go. Alisa kept on struggling and hitting him in the chest over and over again, but Reans grip never faltered. When she finally stopped struggling Rean pulled out of the embrace a bit to see her face. She still had tears coming from her eyes. Rean felt his heart break even more at the sight. He took his hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know it wasn't nice to run away from me before I could respond you know." he said with a smile.

He then put his hand on her chin and made her look him in the eyes. His black eyes met her red ones. They stared into each others eyes before bean closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted only for a second before he pulled away. He looked back into her eyes and said.

"Alisa Reinford I love you. Not Laura. Not Towa. Not any other girl in this academy or in the world. I love you and only you.

"Rean." her tears of sadness were not replaced with tears of joy. Rean then pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way until she calmed down. Then they both looked into each others eyes once more then they both leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
